He's my hero
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: [SONGFIC] Ron nous parle de son père, qui a renoncé à ses rêves pour sa famille. Héros ou zéro ? Reviews please


**Coucou à tous ! Me revoilà avec une petite song fic sur Ron et son papa J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.**

He's my hero 

« Ron, baisse cette musique s'il te plaît ! Tu vas réveiller les jumeaux ! »

C'est marrant ça. Le reproche que me fait ma femme est le même que celui que ma mère faisait à mon père quand j'étais gamin.

It's another 6 am  
As he stumbles in again  
And the mother croes  
'don't wake the children'

Mon père... Ce fou accro de moldus. Lui aussi est le sixième enfant d'une grande famille. Combien de fois ai-je entendu ma mère lui crier d'arrêter ses expériences idiotes mais qui nous faisaient tant rire quand il revenait amoché car elles tournaient toujours mal.

Through the tears I can hear him say  
'didn't have much luck today'  
But he really knows  
He just threw it away 

Jamais il n'a put réalisé ses rêves. A cause de nous, sa famille. Avec sept enfants et une femme à nourrir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire renvoyer.

He finds he enters at the bottom of a bottle  
And his life is always fully on a throttle  
And he's slowly turning out just like his father  
And he knows... 

Pourtant, même si beaucoup l'ont mal jugé à cause de son petit poste au ministère, il ne s'est jamais découragé et il sait qu'il n'est pas un héros.

That he's no hero  
But he's doing what he can  
Trying to make me a better man

Il a toujours tout fait pour que nous, ses enfants, soyons des gens biens, et sans me venter, je crois qu'il a réussi.

And he's no hero  
But he made me what I am  
Stopped me from becoming  
Another you 

Il a tout fait pour nous ayons de bons métiers, et que notre avenir soit le plus beau qui soit.

Daddy couldn't save himself  
Noone ever cared to help  
But he looked at me  
As what he could have been

Je crois que si mon père ne s'était pas marié avec maman, il aurait pu réaliser tous ses rêves.

Now I know what I've got to be  
Everything that'd make him proud of me  
With my second chance  
That he never had«Ron, chéri ! Tes parents sont là !

-Oh… Bonjour Maman !

-Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien M'man, bien… Tiens, salut P'pa.

-Bonjour mon fils. »

Tandis que ma mère part de son côté avec ma femme pour voir nos petits garçons, mon père me suit dans le jardin. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et commençons à parler de tout et de rien. Le travail, la famille, puis …

« Papa ?

-Oui Ron, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quand t'as épousé maman et qu'elle était enceinte de Bill, tu prévoyais avoir autant d'enfants ?

-Et bien… Non. Je pensais qu'on en aurait deux, trois maximum.

-Donc tu as renoncé à tes rêves quand maman est tombée enceinte de Fred et George.

-Mais voyo…

-Tu sais P'pa, maintenant qu'on est tous adultes, tu peux te consacrer à ta vie ! Tu devrais partir en voyage ou je ne sais où avec maman !

-Ron écoute moi, s'il te plaît. Quand Molly m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, j'ai renoncé à certains rêves mais je me suis consacré à celui qui était le plus important pour moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Et tu veux savoir ce que c'est?

-Oui évidemment Papa.

-Et bien mon rêve était d'avoir une grande famille… J'avais peur que ta mère ne veuille pas beaucoup d'enfants vu qu'elle était issue d'une petite famille. Et comme j'ai été élevé avec mes deux sœurs et mes quatre frères, je voulais retrouver dans mon foyer l'ambiance de mon enfance. Un jour je me suis donc décidé à lui parler de ce rêve, et ce jour-là… Molly m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait un sixième petit garçon.

-Moi…

-En effet fiston. Un an après, est née ta petite sœur et là mon rêve s'est réalisé. J'ai eu mon équipe de quidditch rousse aux tâches de rousseur, et ça… C'est le plus cadeau que ta mère m'ait fait. Et aujourd'hui je suis fier de tous mes enfants. Bill vice-président de Gringotts, Charlie élu meilleur dresseur de dragons du siècle, Percy président du Magenmagot, les jumeaux gérants d'une dizaine de boutiques, Ginny médico en chef à Sainte-Mangouste… On peut dire que je suis fier de ma famille ! »

Mon père me sourit et dut remarquer que je m'étais renfrogné car il poursuivit.

« Et mon sixième fils, mon double en quelque sorte, est ma plus grande fierté… Capitaine des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe de mon cœur ! »

He did the road on which I'm running  
It's like he already knew  
He lived the pain that would be coming  
And I'm proud to say that he is my father  
And it's okay... 

« Merci Papa… »

Il me fit un clin d'œil et doucement, j'avouai :

« Je suis fier de dire que tu es mon père tu sais… C'est grâce à toi qu'on a tous pu accomplir nos rêves.

-Oh, mon fils… »

J'aperçus des larmes couler sur les joues de mon père. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer quand il me prit dans ses bras. Je fermai les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler et quand je les rouvris, je découvris mes frères, leurs femmes, ma sœur, Harry son mari, leurs enfants, ma mère, Hermione ma femme et mes fils qui nous regardaient. Je souris à ma famille et me détachai de l'étreinte de mon père.

That he's no hero  
But he's doing what he can  
Trying to make me a better man  
And he's no hero  
But he made me what I am  
Stopped me from becoming  
Another you

Après un échange de regards entre moi, mes frères et ma sœur, on lança tous :

« Bonne fête Papa… »

Mon père nous sourit, embrassa mes frères et Ginny sans oublier de leur dire qu'il les aime et quand vint mon tour…

« Je t'aime, mon sixième fils…

-Je t'aime aussi mon héros… »

**Voilà ! Je compte sur vous pour me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! A bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic Bisouxxxx**


End file.
